Kisah Pelukis Muda yang Sempurna
by Green Walker
Summary: Ulang tahun Hinata. Terpaksa datang. Tapi aku bertemu banyak orang. Shisui. Paman. Bibi. Klan Senju. Juga dewiku. Ini nyata? Chapt tiga update! RnR ya...
1. Chapter 1

Balik ke fandom Naruto –saya yakin ngga ada yang kenal saya. XD Silahkan dibaca.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda SMA yang jenius dalam akademik maupun seni. Rasanya dunia milikku sendiri. Ya, sendiri. RnR...

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang di halaman sekolah, membuatku memutar kepala.

"Suigetsu, tumben datang pagi," komentarku.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Biasanya kau begadang, ya," kata Suigetsu. Aku membalik badan. Berjalan ke kelas dengan Suigetsu yang mengekoriku.

"Ngga ada alasan begadang. PR ngga ada. Film untuk ditonton, kehabisan," jawabku.

"Sasuke, ada lukisan terbaru ngga?" tanya si rambut putih yang selanjutnya kita juluki saja Sui -disingkat.

"Ngga tuh. Ngga ada inspirasi," jawabku.

"Aku ngga begitu ngerti sih lukisan abstrakmu. Hahaha," tawa Sui.

"Hei, aku bisa melukis abstrak dengan menggambarkan wajahmu loh," kataku.

"Yang bener? Aku pingin liat."

"Nanti kuhadiahkan untukmu saat ulang tahunmu."

.

"Sasuke-san!" panggil seseoran. Dari suaranya, aku tahu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyaku. Dia Naruto, anak kelas XI IPS 1. Walau sebenarnya aku benci anak IPS, tapi dia lumayan asik -untuk dijahili dan ditindas.

"Ajari aku Akuntansi, ya," pintanya.

Aku melotot. "Hei, kau salah makan?"

"Tidak."

"Masa anak IPS minta diajarin Akuntansi sama anak IPA? Aku ngga dapat pelajaran itu."

"Tak aneh kalo kau itu anak XI IPA 1, kan. Kamu kan jenius. Ayolah, aku ketinggalan pelajaran waktu ngga masuk," kata Naruto.

"Minta anak IPS lain, ato gurunya," suruhku.

"Ngga ada yang mau. Gurunya sok sibuk. Lagi pula, kamu kan pinter ngajarin orang," kata Naruto.

"Sasuke! Jaketmu, apa kau mau membuangnya?" kata Sui menghampiriku. Menyodorkan jaketku.

"Oh, maaf," aku mengambilnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sui.

"Nah, dia juga orang jenius di kelas XI IPA 1," aku menyodorkan Suigetsu. "Dia pasti mau."

"Apaan sih, Sasuke?" tanya Sui bingung. Aku menjelaskannya. Dia membisikanku sesuatu. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku tak memikirkan itu," kataku.

"Hei," teriak Naruto, merasa dicuekin.

"Aku akan mengajarimu. Dengan satu syarat," kataku.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang bersinar. Aku merangkulnya. Menunjukkannya pada seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku halaman. Seorang perempuan berambut senada dengan Naruto.

"Tembak dia," suruhku.

"Apa? Bagaimana kalo aku dipenjara?" tanyanya bodoh. Aku mendorong sisi kiri kepalanya.

"Goblok. Maksudku, pacarin dia. Mau ditolak atau diterima, _i don't care_," kataku.

"Tapi..."

"_Do it or leave it?_"

"O...oke." Naruto menjawab. Aku dan Sui tersenyum iblis. Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis yang namanya Ino, kelas X. Hahaha, ya, kelas X.

"Hei, Ino. Kayaknya kamu dicariin tuh," kata teman Ino yang bersamanya dari tadi.

"Ino," panggil Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto-san. Ada apa?" tanyanya. Naruto berlutut. Ino bingung. Aku menahan tawa. Temannya apa lagi.

"Maukah kau...jadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto. _To the point_. Aku melihat tembok yang tak terlalu tinggi di belakang kursi taman itu -hampir sejajar dengan tinggi sandaran kursi taman.

Di atas tembok itu, aku melihat tempat minum plastik yang masih tersisa minuman -kerjaan orang tak bertanggung jawab. Aku memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jika aku Ino, akan kuambil sampah minuman yang ada di belakangnya itu, dan kusiramkan pada Naruto," kata Sui.

"Kita sepikiran," kataku. Dan benar saja, Ino menyiram Naruto.

"Maaf, Senior. Siapa pun kau, dengan kata seperti itu, kau lebih gila dari guru Matematikaku," kata Ino.

"Maaf," kata Naruto berdiri, berjalan menuju aku dan Sui.

"Sudah kulakukan," kata Naruto.

"Bagus sekali," aku tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa -Sui juga.

"Ajari aku sekarang."

"Sekarang? Aku mau main golf dengan Suigetsu dan Shino. Aku akan mengajarimu besok," janjiku.

"Eh, tapi kau sudah berjanji. Besok aku ada ulangan Akuntansi," katanya.

"Aku ngga janji hari ini, kan."

"Tapi. Tolonglah. Akan kulakukan apa pun."

"Ngga usah." Aku dan Sui berlalu. Merasa bersalah juga. Tapi, peduli amat.

.

Di rumahku yang seperti istana ini. Kosong melompong. Hanya dua pembantu yang membukakan pintu. Kadang kupikir, buat pesta saja supaya rame. Tapi jika kedua orang tuaku -orang yang sudah terlalu tua- itu datang, ceritanya langsung _the end_. Tapi muncul keributan dari belakangku saat aku menapakkan kaki di dapur. Di area ruang makan. Yah, ruang makan dan dapur hanya dibatasi tembok setinggi satu meter dan ada celah yang menghubungkannya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan dengan pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga itu, Mikoto?" tanya, ayahku. Agak keras.

"Memangnya kenapa? Cuma teman lama," kata ibuku.

"Kau tahu aku tak mau hubungan aliansi kita berakhir hanya karena masalah kecil ini, kan!"

"Tapi tak ada kaitannya dengan masalah bisnis!" Astaga. Aku lupa membawa _handycam_. Ini patut diabadikan -walau sudah terjadi ribuan kali. Aku mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih ke dalamnya. Berusaha meminumnya.

"Lagi pula kita kan akan menjodohkan anak mereka dengan Sasuke! Tak perlu cemburu begitu," kata ibuku.

BRUSSSHH!

Aku menyemprotkan air -kaget. Ayah dan ibuku menoleh ke arahku.

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya ayah.

"Sialan. Aku sudah ada di sini sebelum kalian!" kesalku. Memangnya aku invisible? Ibuku hanya memandang ayahku, lalu pergi keluar.

"Mikoto!" teriak ayah. Dia menatapku. Lalu pergi. Apa sih? Aku merasa main sinetron. Tapi cuma aku yang waras. Hahaha. Kau juga gila, Sasuke. Aku merasa _hp_-ku bergetar.

"Halo, Sui. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Jadi ngga nih?" tanya Sui di seberang. "Aku sama Shino udah di sini."

"_Sorry_, aku ada inspirasi buat lukisan. Judulnya Iblis dan Setan," kataku.

.

Di ruang seniku. Melukis dengan tenang. Tak ada angin yang mengganggu konsentrasiku. Atau apa pun. Semua inderaku terkunci. Hanya mata dan tanganku yang bekerja. Konsentrasi.

Aku melukisnya. Kali ini bukan lukisan abstrak. Aku bukan jenius yang bisa memikirkan lukisan abstrak dalam waktu sehari.

"Oh, sial. Aku kehabisan cemilan!" kesalku. Walau konsentrasi, aku perlu mengunyah sesuatu. Aku pernah mengunyah kuasku sendiri! Rasanya ngga enak.

Aku membuka pintu ruangku yang kira-kira tingginya tiga kali lipat dari tinggiku. Aku melihat sosok yang berdiri di depanku. Reflek aku mundur. Kaget setengah mati. Apa lagi aku sedang menggambar _Devil and Demon_.

"Kenapa Anda kaget begitu?" tanyanya.

"Kabuto! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu!" teriakku. Kau hampir menghancurkan namaku!

"Maaf, Tuan."

"Jangan panggil aku tuan lagi. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Saya hanya ingin main ke rumah tuan." Dia masuk. Dia ini Yakushi Kabuto. Mantan kepala pembantu di rumah ini. Dia dipecat gara-gara hal kecil -melindungiku yang merobek kertas sampah di ruang ayah. Padahal dia pengasuhku dari kecil.

"Lukisan abstrak yang bagus," katanya, melihat koleksi lukisanku di dinding. Aku ngga menanggapinya.

"Sasuke! Keluarga Hyuuga akan datang! Bersiaplah! Kamu di mana?" teriak mamaku dari luar.

"Masa ada yang berkunjung siang hari?"

"Wah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya," kata Kabuto.

"Cepat sekali main-mainnya."

"Anda masih kangen?" tanyanya. Aku merinding.

"Lagi pula saya masih ada kerjaan," lanjutnya. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Oh, iya. Kabuto..." aku memanggilnya, sebelum ia membuka pintu. Ia menoleh. "Apa kerjaanmu sekarang?" tanyaku. Kabuto tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu, dan keluar. Menutup pintu kembali.

"Kurasa itu bukan jawaban. Apa pertanyaanku menyakitkannya?" gumamku.

"Sasuke! Di mana kamu? Jawab dong," teriak ibuku membuatku keluar ruangan dan ingin berkata, "Ini bukan hutan, Mom!"

.

"Kau harus bersikap sopan pada mereka ya. Ini pertama kali kau bertemu keluarga Hyuuga, kan," kata mama.

"Ya, ya, ya," kataku dengan nada malas.

"Fugaku! Apa mereka sudah..."

"Mereka sudah datang! Itu suara mobil mereka," kata ayah. Mama menarikku menuju ruang tamu untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang, Hiashi-san," sambut ayahku. Memeluknya.

"Wow. Rumah yang besar ya," kata orang yang namanya Hiashi. Ia menyerahkan _tailcoat_ dan topinya pada para pelayan. Ia bersama istri dan seorang putri.

"Ayo masuk ke ruang makan," ajak ayahku.

Ruang makan yang agak -sangat- luas. Kau bisa menjadikannya kebun bunga -jika kuizinkan. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Ayah di tempat duduk utama. Aku di sebelah kanan ibuku, berhadapan dengan gadis remaja berambut panjang.

"Kenalkan, Hiashi-san. Ini istriku, Mikoto Uchiha. Yang itu anakku, Sasuke Uchiha," ucap ayahku. Hiashi menatapku dalam-dalam. Membuatku ngga nyaman.

"Apa kita pernah ketemu? Wajahmu familiar sekali," katanya.

"Aku tak tahu. Sepertinya aku juga merasa begitu."

"Apa kau sering main golf?" tanyanya.

"Tak terlalu."

"Oh, _come on_. Anakku ini memang memiliki wajah pasaran," kata ayahku. Kau terlalu jujur!

"Ngga mungkin. Aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya." katanya. Aku berpikir.

"Astaga!" aku kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Ng...nggak ada apa-apa," aku berkata. Senyam-senyum sendiri. Aku baru ingat, Hiashi itu orang yang membeli lukisanku dengan harga mahal di pameran lukisan. Aku kadang muncul di publik dengan penampilan serba tertutup dan nama julukan 'Rainsword'. Supaya orang tuaku ngga tahu kalau aku jadi pelukis. Aneh kan. Orang tuaku ngga tau aku pelukis, padahal aku punya dua ruangan khusus untuk melukis. Betapa hebat dirimu, Sasuke. Apa mereka tau kamarku di mana?

"Ayo, mari makan," kata ayahku.

.

Sehabis makan, ayah mengajak Hiashi berkeliling. Ibuku dan istrinya Hiashi ngobrol di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke, ajak Hinata ke taman ya," kata ayah.

"Eh, apa? Ngga mau!" aku menolak.

"Biar mereka ikut kita aja. Aku penasaran, siapa Sasuke," kata Hiashi. Gawat!

.

Setelah melihat ruang baca yang besar itu, mereka sampai di depan ruang. Ruanganku! Hiashi tertarik pada pintu yang besar dengan ukir-ukiran yang menurutku keren.

"Ini ruang apa?" tanya Hiashi.

"Ruang ini kuberikan pada Sasuke. Aku tak tahu dia menggunakannya untuk apa," kata ayah.

"Ah, cuma gudang. Dulu aku gunakan untuk panggung opera untuk latihan drama sekolah," kataku. Kalau aku ngga bilang untuk panggung opera, dia pasti nanya kok besar banget gudangnya?

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

"Ta...tapi."

"Tentu saja," potong ayahku.

"Cuma gudang kok," aku berusaha. Tapi ayah memberikanku tatapan maut. Terpaksa.

Aku merogoh saku. "Astaga. Aku sedang menduplikatnya. Aku tak membawa kuncinya." aku berbohong

"Yah, sudahlah," aku mendengar nada kecewa dari kata-katanya. Satu ruang selamat! Kami pergi.

CREEKK!

Semua melihat ke arah suara. Kunci ruangku jatuh. Kunci pengkhianat!

"Kunci apa itu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Yah, kunci pagar, kunci ruang tamu, dapur, perpus, ruang keluarga, kamar tidur, dll."

"Apa ada kunci gudang di sana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu tidak!" aku berkeringat.

"Masa sih?" ia mengambil kunci itu dan mencoba semuanya di pintu ruangku. Sialan.

"Sasuke. Apa kau menyembunyikan narkoba di dalam?" tanya ayah.

"Tentu tidak!" Enak saja. Sudah ah main-mainnya.

CKLEEKK!

Pintu terbuka. Hiashi mendorong dua sisi pintu.

"Wow!" cewe bermata _lavender_ itu berkata. Kupikir dia bisu. Ayah, Hiashi, dan anaknya Hiashi masuk ke dalam. Melirik sepanjang tembok yang berhiaskan lukisan.

"Itu lukisan duplikat Leonardo da Vinci. Ada juga Van Gogh. Dan beberapa lagi. Lukisan Rainsword juga ada," kataku.

"Kau belajar melukis?" tanya Hiashi melihat kanvasku, lukisan Iblis dan Setan yang belum jadi.

"Begitulah." Semoga dia ngga ingat.

"Aku ingat," dia berjalan ke arahku. Ayah yang sedang menggenggam sebuah lukisan, memandang Hiashi.

"Kau Rainsword!" dia mengguncangkan tubuhku. Yah, ketahuan deh.

**To Be Continued**

Saya tunggu review-nya. Ayo di-reviewwww. +sujud2+. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE! Tumben saya bisa update cepet, padahal besok masih ulangan umum. Hahaha. Enjoy and don't forget for review ya…

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: full OOC saya rasa. Agak gaje pulak.

.

.

.

.

Yah, ketahuan deh.

"Hah?" ayahku bingung. Udah terlanjur ketahuan, saatnya untuk pamer!

"Ya, saya memang Rainsword. Anda kenal?" tanyaku.

"Tentu! Saya penggemarmu," kata Hiashi. Ayahku tak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin malu sendiri, ngga tau punya anak pelukis terkenal.

**oOoO**

"Sampai jumpa, Fugaku_-san_," kata Hiashi melambai-lambai dari dalam mobilnya. Mereka pergi melewati gerbang. 3...2...1.

"Sasuke! Apa maksudnya Rainsword tadi?" tanya ayah.

"Hmm. Apa ya?" aku berkata. Membuat ayah kesal.

"Ada apa, Fugaku?" tanya mama. Kami masih di pintu depan. Kayak orang bego. Ayo, cepatlah datang!

"Kau harus jelaskan!" ayah ngacangin mama.

"Oh, ayolah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menjelaskannya?" tanyaku.

"Permisi," seseorang datang. Ayah menoleh.

"Oh, Suigetsu. Ada apa?" tanya mama.

"Saya mencari Sasuke. Ada perintah dari guru Bahasa Jepang," kata Sui. Oh, Sui, kau lama sekali!

"Tidak bisa! Sasuke sedang kuhukum. Katakan itu pada guru kalian," kata ayahku.

"Ayah, kau membuatku gila," kataku.

"Ayah tak peduli. Kau berbuat seenaknya. Memang kau anggap apa ayah? Kau tak menghargai keberadaan ayah!" ayahku teriak-teriak.

"Memang ayah anggap apa Sasuke? Ayah tak menghargai keberadaan Sasuke," aku meniru ayah, hanya mengganti subjeknya.

"Kau! Kau hampir membuat ayah malu! Sekarang kau berani melawan ayah?" ayahku marah beneran.

"Suigetsu, tunggu di mobil. Aku akan menyusul," kataku.

"Dengarkan ayah!"

"Dengarkan aku!" aku menirunya lagi. "Kalian bisa pergi kapan saja ke mana saja semau kalian. Pulang jam berapa tak masalah bagi kalian. Jadi biarkan aku juga begitu."

"Ini rumah ayah!" kata ayah.

"Aku ngga bilang ini rumahku," kataku. "Penghasilanku dari lukisanku bisa untuk menghidupiku. Dan aku punya sebuah apartemen di kota ini. Aku bisa saja tinggal di sana," kataku. Aku hanya bercanda, aku ngga ngerti kenapa ribut hanya karena masalah sepele?

"Lukisan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya mama yang masih belum tahu.

"Kalau gitu pergi! Jangan bawa apapun dari sini!" ayah marah. Dia serius? Padahal aku cuma bercanda. Tapi ngga mungkin aku sujud-sujud minta maaf -memalukan.

"Tak ada masalah," aku berjalan keluar pagar menuju mobil Suigetsu.

**oOoO**

Di mobil Suigetsu. Tak ada perintah guru Bahasa Jepang. Suigetsu mengarang semuanya.

"Jadi apa hasil pertengkaran kalian tadi?" tanya Suigetsu yang menyetir.

"Mereka gila. Hanya masalah kecil dibesar-besarkan. Apa mereka mikroskop penuh masalah?" kesalku yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi mereka orang tuamu loh. Seburuk-buruknya mereka..."

"_Stop!_ Jangan mulai ceramah! Kau membuat pikiranku tambah berat," potongku.

"_Sorry_. Kita mau ke mana sekarang?" tanya Sui. Aku berpikir.

"Ke sekolah."

"Buat apa?" tanya Sui kaget.

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula sekolah dekat, kan?"

**oOoO**

"Karin_-san_, ayolah. Kau yang paling pintar di kelas kita. Aku tak mengerti walau sudah membacanya," kata Naruto. Aku mengintipnya dari balik tembok.

"Ngapain ngintip Naruto? Kau...masih normal kan?" tanya Sui. Aku menginjak kakinya.

"Pelankan suaramu. Kalau aku ngga normal seperti yang kau pikirkan, kau pasti sudah menjadi pacarku dari dulu," kataku dengan volume kecil. Angin berhembus. Sunyi. Sui di belakangku makin menjauh. Sedetik kemudian aku mendesah jijik pada kalimatku sendiri. Oke, fokus.

"Kau tunggu di sini, ya!" suruhku. Sui mengangguk. Aku berjalan ke arah Naruto yang memunggungiku.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke_-kun_!" Karin histeris melihatku. Dia memang gila. Naruto menoleh. Menatapku dengan pandangan benci.

"Aku mau minta maaf, Naruto. Aku akan mengajarimu," kataku.

"Kau baru kena sial, ya? Jadi kau mau tobat?" tanya Naruto dengan muka asal-asalan.

"Yah, begitulah. Kupikir aku dikutuk," kataku dengan nada bercanda.

"Sasuke! Aku juga mau diajari dong!" Karin memohon.

"Setelah kau berenang di lumpur," kataku tertawa. Karin ngga terima.

"Jahat!" keluh Karin. Aku memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk mengikutiku. Sedangkan aku menyuruh Karin menjauh. Aku geli melihat cewe aneh itu.

"Sasuke. Kau mau bawa Naruto ke mana?" tanya Sui.

"Apartemenku," jawabku. Sui mengembungkan pipi. Berusaha menahan tawa.

"Di mana leluconnya?" tanyaku.

"Ahahaha. Ngga apa-apa kok," Sui melepas tawanya. Aku akhirnya menangkap apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dia pikir aku abnormal membawa Naruto ke apartemenku?

"Tentu saja kau ikut, Sui_-chan_," kataku. Naruto bergidik mendengarnya. Suigetsu apa lagi. Aku menepuk dahi.

"Astaga. Aku rela membunuh siapa pun untuk mengganti kalimatku tadi. Itu menjijikkan," kataku.

"Aku sepertinya harus ke dokter," kata Sui memegangi perutnya. Oke, sebelum percakapannya makin gila. Aku menarik Suigetsu dan Naruto ke mobil.

**oOoO**

Di mobil. Sui nyetir. Aku di sebelahnya. Naruto di belakang.

"Kenapa harus di apartemenmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ngeri kalo di sekolah -masih ada Karin. Lagi pula ini sudah jam 6 sore. Besok kan kamu akan ulangan," kataku.

"Besok? Ulangan? Sekrup otak kalian pasti berkarat," kata Sui. Menyinggungku. "Besok hari Sabtu."

"Hah?" aku tak yakin. Aku menengok ke Naruto.

"Serius besok Sabtu?" tanya Naruto.

"Liat kalender di hape-mu dong, Naruto," kata Sui. Aku mendengar Naruto menepuk dahi.

"Aku harus ganti sekrup otakku besok," kataku.

"Karena besok libur, kita belajar aja seharian di apartemenku ya?" pintaku gila.

"Bagus sekali," kata Naruto.

**oOoO**

"Apartemenku ngga bagus-bagus amat," kataku.

"Kau terlalu merendahkan diri, Sasuke," kata Naruto. Naruto meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan duduk-duduk di kasur. Aku mengambil dua minuman kaleng dari kulkas. Aku mendatangi Sui yang duduk di sofa dan memberinya satu.

"Aku kan juga tamu, masa ngga disajikan minum," Naruto berkata.

"Tanganku cuma dua. Cuma bisa ambil dua," kataku. Dia memalingkan wajah.

"Tapi aku mengambilnya untuk kalian berdua," kataku menyodorkan minuman padanya. Dia tersenyum dan mengambilnya. Melihatnya senyum bahagia begitu, aku menyesal melakukannya.

"Ayo belajar!" kata Naruto semangat.

"Aku ngga ikut ya," kata Sui. Dia menyalakan TV, menyambungkan beberapa kabel ke TV dan lihat apa yang dia lakukan. Main PS. Santai sekali. Aku mengajari Naruto. Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti Akuntansi, tapi setelah kubaca, setidaknya aku tak separah Naruto. Aku mengajarinya.

"Nah, sekarang coba kau kerjakan soal ini!" suruhku. Naruto mengangguk. Ia menulis di atas sofa. Padahal ada meja. Hah, dasar. Sui menghempaskan badannya ke sofa di seberang kami.

"Kalah!" dia mendesah. Aku menghampirinya.

"Kamu mau _cheater_ untuk _game_ itu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu?" dia bertanya.

"Ya, harganya cuma tiga porsi makanan," aku senyum padanya.

"Ah, pelit sekali sih. Berikan dengan gratis dong," dia meminta.

"Mana ada yang gratis di dunia ini?" tanyaku.

"Ada," Suigetsu membantah.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku sering _downloading_ di internet. Gratis," kata Sui.

"Ujung-ujungnya kau harus bayar tagihan modem dan listrik, kan," kataku.

"Mendapat luka. Bukankah kita gratis mendapat luka?" tanya Sui cengar-cengir.

"Memang siapa mau luka?" aku _sweatdrop._

"Ngg. O, iya. Iruka_-sensei_ kan kemarin kasih kursus bahasa Inggris gratis," kata Sui. Merasa menang. Tapi aku tak mau kalah.

"Untuk ke rumah Iruka, kita kan perlu kendaraan atau besin. Liat prosesnya juga dong," kataku.

"Gimana kalo jalan kaki ke rumah Iruka-_sensei_?" kata Sui. Aku hampir kehabisan akal. Sui tertawa melihatnya.

"Kita harus membayarnya dengan keringat, kan. Dan lagi untuk mencatat materi, kita perlu buku," kataku.

"Oke, aku kalah," Sui mendengus. Aku tersenyum. Baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Tapi ada satu yang gratis."

"Apa?" Sui menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Teman. Kita bisa mendapatkan teman dengan gratis. Kita bisa meminjam internet dari teman dengan gratis. Atau meminjam _hp_-nya untuk menghubungi orang tua dengan gratis. Atau memintanya mengajarimu dengan gratis," aku melirik Naruto. Dia juga melirikku.

Aku merangkul Suigetsu. "Cuma teman satu-satunya hal yang berharga dan kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan gratis," kataku. Suigetsu tersenyum.

"Jadi..." kataku.

"Jadi apa?"

"Aku lapar. Belikan dong tiga porsi makanan untuk kita bertiga," kataku.

"Hah, ujung-ujungnya kau ke sana, Sasuke. Iya, kubelikan," kata Suigetsu keluar dari apartemenku. Aku menang!

"Sihirmu hebat sekali," kata Naruto.

"Hahaha," aku tertawa ngga iklas. "Aku mau mandi dulu." Aku memasuki kamar mandi. Aku mengambil handuk di rak kamar mandi dan mulai bermain dengan air.

**oOoO**

"Sasuke! Makanan datang!" teriak Naruto.

"Iya!" balasku. Aku membilas diriku dengan air jernih dan membuka pintu setelah memakai celana pendek.

"Lama sekali kau Sui... Waaa," kagetku. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyembunyikan diri. Menutup pintunya keras.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Sui.

"Kenapa ngga bilang bawa orang? Aku cuma pakai celana pendek dengan handuk di bahu!" kesalku.

"Ngga usah malu-malu. Aku ketemu cewe ini tadi di jalan saat dia hampir diserempet," kata Sui.

"Aku ngga tanya! Bawa cewe itu keluar! Aku ngga terima tamu cewe!" teriakku tanpa membuka pintu sedikitpun. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekati pintu, pembatas antara kamarku dan kamar mandi ini.

"Berhenti di sana!" suruhku.

"Kau Sasuke kan? Aku tak mungkin salah lihat barusan," kata perempuan itu. Aku hanya melihat wajahnya sekilas, aku tak tau siapa dia.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"A...aku. Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Keluarlah sebentar. Aku ingin bicara," katanya. Aku membuka pintu. Menatap matanya tiga detik. Berjalan mendekatinya. Dan. Melewatinya. Tujuanku: lemari.

"Eh?" Naruto dan Sui bingung.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu," kataku kembali ke kamar mandi.

**oOoO**

Aku duduk di sofa yang agak panjang bersama Suigetsu. Hinata di seberang. Duduk di sofa sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di kasur, tepat di belakangku dan Sui..

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ayahmu menyesal mengusirmu. Dia meneleponmu, tapi katanya _hp_-mu tidak aktif," kata Hinata.

"_Hp_-mu aktif ngga?" tanyaku pada Sui.

"Aktif dong," Sui mengeluarkan hp-nya dan memperlihatkan layarnya.

"_56 missed call from Fugaku-san_? Astaga, ku-_silent_!" Sui menepuk dahinya. Aku _sweatdrop_. 56, jumlah yang banyak juga.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlibat?" tanyaku.

"Ayahmu bertanya pada ayahku. Lalu ayahku memintaku untuk membantunya mencarimu," jawab Hinata. Aku mengambil _hp _Suigetsu, _hp_-ku baterainya habis. Menelepon ayah.

"Ayah!" kataku saat panggilannya diangkat.

"Sasuke! Ke mana saja kau? Ayah minta maaf. Yang tadi ayah kelepasan..."

"Aku maafkan," potongku. "Aku ada di apartemen bersama temanku. Kau tak perlu khawatir," kataku.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah."

"Besok. Aku janji," kataku mengakhiri telepon. Mengembalikannya pada Sui.

"Sudah? Jadi kau boleh pulang sekarang," kataku pada Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak pulang sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Yang penting aku pasti pulang."

"Aku bisa dimarahi ayah gara-gara tidak membawa calon menantunya pulang dengan selamat," kata Hinata. Mukanya memerah.

"Apa?" Suigetsu kaget.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Naruto. "Calon menantu dari ayahnya. Berarti..." Naruto berpikir.

"Sasuke calon suaminya cewe ini, kalo dia ngga punya saudara cewe," kata Sui.

"Apa?" kaget Naruto. Telat sekali.

"Itu beneran?" tanya Naruto. Aku ngga menjawab.

"Oy, Sasuke. Kau hebat juga dapat cewe manis dan anggun kayak dia," kata Sui menepuk pundakku. Hinata _blushing_.

"Hah, itu kata ayahku dan ayahnya. Siapa bilang aku mau jadi suaminya?" kataku. Hinata memasang wajah kecewa.

"Sa...Sasuke. Kau..." Hinata tak melanjutkannya. Dia pergi.

"Hei, Nona!" panggil Sui.

"Hei, aku salah bicara?" tanyaku.

"Kau. Dalam memikat cewe memang ngga berseni," ledek Sui. "Ayo makan, nanti keburu dingin."

Hei, aku salah ya?

**oOoO**

Kami selesai makan.

"Hei, perempuan tadi manis, ya," kata Naruto. Aku hanya mendengarnya sambil membersihkan meja.

"Yah, lumayan sih," Sui menanggapinya.

"Ya, kan. Sasuke," tanya Naruto.

"Hah? Yang cantik dan manis penuh kasih sayang cuma dewi Aphrodite," kataku cuek.

"Nah, Hinata itu dewi Aphrodite," kata Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu suka Hinata?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Ng...ngga. Dia kan pacarmu, Sasuke. Kau cemburu?" goda Naruto.

Aku mendesah. "Kubilang bukan. Kalau kau suka Hinata, aku comblangin," kataku.

"Benarkah?" Naruto senang. Aku nyengir. Naruto suram.

"Benarkah?" ledek Sui meniru suara Naruto. Naruto melempar bantal pada Sui. Aku menyalakan TV. Mengambil duduk di seberang mereka berdua.

"Sudah selesai aku mengajarimu," kataku.

"_Thank you_, Sasuke," kata Naruto. Hujan turun.

"Yeah, biasanya hujan-hujan gini inspirasiku meluap untuk melukis," kataku.

"Gimana aku pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Nginep di sini aja. Kasurku cukup untuk tiga orang pesumo. Di sofa juga bisa. Atau mau di lantai," kataku.

"Aku ikut ya. Kayaknya seru," kata Sui. Aku senyum sebagai jawaban. Kami bertiga cuma duduk menonton TV.

"Udah jam 8, ngga ada yang seru," komentar Sui.

Mati lampu.

"Waaa!" Naruto teriak.

"Hmm. Mati lampu. Aku telepon dulu penjaga apartemennya," kataku. Aku meneleponnya, dia bilang sekitar 30 menit lagi akan dinyalakan. Aku memberitahunya pada mereka berdua.

"Argghh!" kesal mereka kompak.

"Ayolah, syukuri apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan permainan?" tanyaku.

"Permainan apa?" tanya Naruto. Aku berpikir. Melihat ke beranda yang luas dengan empat kursi dan sebuah meja dengan pancaran sinar bulan. Ngga dapat ide. Melihat ke atas, pada lampu yang masih membiaskan cahayanya sedikit. Ngga ada ide.

"Gimana kalo uji nyali? Kita tutup jendela dan pintu di sana supaya ngga ada cahaya sama sekali," kata Sui.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Kita menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan masing-masing dari kita. Harus jujur. Kalo bohong, akan ada setan yang menepuk pundak kalian dari belakang," kata Sui.

"Dongeng. Tapi boleh juga," kataku.

"Mulai dari Sasuke dan aku yang bertanya pada Naruto," kata Sui.

"Curang."

"Apa kau suka Hinata?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"Apa-apaan tuh, Sasu..."

"Jawab dong."

"Argh. Ngg. I...iya," kata Naruto.

"Hahaha. Apa kau suka Sasuke?" tanya Sui.

"Kau lebih gila dari..."

"Maksudku, apa kau suka dengan sifat Sasuke yang aneh?" ralat Sui, memotong kalimat Naruto.

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto tegas. Ruang mulai agak terang karena mataku mulai terbiasa.

"Sekarang aku dan Naruto yang tanya," kata Sui. Enak sekali dia.

"Apa kau pernah naksir cewe?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak!" jawabku tegas.

"Apa kau pernah naksir cowo?" tanya Sui. Aku memejamkan mata. Ingin kubunuh Suigetsu.

"Kau gila. Tentu tidak," kataku membuka mata.

_DUKK!_

Sesuatu menyentuh pundakku.

"Tidaaak! Aku jujur! Benar!" kataku. Lampu menyala. Padahal baru 15 menit. Aku melirik ke belakang. Lihat siapa di sana.

"Hah? Kau? Lalu..." aku menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Suigetsu. Naruto memeluk bantal guling. Karena sofa dan kasur yang dekat, dia bisa mengambil bantal itu dengan mudah. Karena gelap, aku pun tak jelas melihat antara Sui dan bantal. Dan Suigetsu pasti menyelinap saat aku memejamkan mata.

"Sialan! Aku sempat berpikir apakah aku punya sifat homo alami?" aku mencekik Suigetsu, bercanda.

"Hahaha," dia hanya tertawa. Hujan masih deras. Aku menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa.

"Idemu bagus sekali, Suigetsu," puji Naruto.

"Hahaha. Kita main _PS_ yuk," ajak Sui pada Naruto. Aku cuma memandangi mereka dari sofa. Mereka duduk lesehan, menatap TV di tempat setinggi satu meter. Tanpa sadar aku terlelap. Ke alam mimpi.

**oOoO**

Aku mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana putih dengan syal putih. Aku berada di tempat dengan berbagai tanaman. Kupikir hutan. Lebat. Tapi bunga berkeliaran di sana sini. Aku menyibak semak-semak terdekat. Sampai di taman bunga yang sangat luas dan indah. Dengan air mancur di sudut sana. Di antara rerimbunan bunga, aku melihat seorang gadis cantik memunggungiku. Berambut panjang pink. Bergaun pink. Bermahkotakan silinder yang dihias bunga pink. Dia memeluk beberapa bunga yang dipetiknya.

"_Dewi Aphrodite_!" aku bergumam. Menyusup masuk ke taman itu. Segera ia menoleh ke arahku lewat bahunya yang putih bersih. Matanya _emerald._ Cantik. Dia pergi menjauh. Ditelan hutan. Aku hendak mengejarnya.

"Kalahhh!" suara Naruto membangunkanku. Aku sadar tadi itu mimpi. Tapi kenapa bisa aku tidur di kasur? Aku melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam 9. Badanku kaku sekali. Seperti baru bermimpi serius. Sejenak aku lupa mimpiku. Padahal aku merasa senang. Aku menyadarkan diri. Memrogram otakku untuk bekerja dengan baik. Aku ingat.

"Dewi Aphrodite," gumamku. Sui menoleh.

"Kau sudah bangun? Padahal masih jam sembilan malam," katanya.

"Kenapa aku ada di kasur?" tanyaku.

"Kami memindahkanmu," kata Sui kembali fokus pada TV. Aku mengambil buku gambarku. Menggambar sketsa dewi yang kutemui. Ini keberuntungan. Aku ditemui dewi Aphrodite dalam mimpi. Aku yakin setiap manusia memiliki gambaran tersendiri tentang dewi Aphrodite. Dan inilah gambaranku!

**To Be Continued**

Sedih sekali yang review dikit. Tapi makasih banyak buat yang nyempetin review, saya utang budi ama kalian. +halah+..

Oh, iya. Bagi yang belum tau atau sudah tau tapi lupa, Dewi Aphrodite itu dewi di mitos Yunani Kuno, dewi cinta dan kecantikan. Kalo mitos Romawinya, nyebutnya Dewi Venus.

Review Diperlukan…. Hohoho…


	3. The Party of Hinata's Birthday

Chapter tiga update!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate: **T

**Chapter Tiga**

**The Party of Hinata's Birthday**

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" teriak ayah senang. Dia memelukku. Mama memelukku. Mereka mulai bertingkah seperti film India. Tapi, aku masih waras.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu, Ayah," kataku melepas pelukan.

"Sasuke! Nanti malam ada ulang tahunnya Hinata," kata ayah sebelum aku menuju tangga. Aku menoleh.

"Bagus sekali. Ulang tahunnya malam Minggu," kataku kembali memandang tangga. Pura-pura ngga tau.

"Nanti malam jam tujuh akan dirayakan. Kau bersiaplah," kata ayah.

"Tapi aku..."

"Klan Hozuki juga ikut kok," kata ayah memotong kalimatku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Ayah mengangguk. Yah, semoga menyenangkan.

.

"Sasuke! Ini jam enam loh," kata mama menggedor ruang kesenianku. Saat sedang sibuk dengan lukisan dewiku.

"Iya, Ma," kataku meletakkan kuas, berjalan keluar.

"Astaga, Sasuke. Mukamu banyak catnya. Kayak abis kena pantat wajan," kata mama.

"Anakmu ini, walau kena pantat gajah sekali pun tetep ganteng," kataku tersenyum kecut.

"Sudahlah. Cepat mandi. Nanti Mama bersihin mukamu pake _sunlight_," kata mama. Saat aku akan membalasnya, mama mengisyaratkan kata damai dengan dua jarinya, dan pergi.

.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan, anak bangsawan," kata mama berbisik padaku. Aku mengangguk. Kami masuk ke aula, tempat ulang tahun Hinata dirayakan, di lantai tiga sebuah gedung. Aula yang luas dan tinggi. Luasnya kira-kira satu setengah kali lapangan sepak bola piala dunia. Hahaha. Tingginya dua kali tinggi ruang seniku (enam kali tinggi badanku). Ada enam pilar yang berdiri kokoh di tiap sudut. Beberapa (puluhan) meja bundar di pinggir ruangan dapat ditempati oleh maksimal empat orang. Di sisi yang lain, ada meja panjang yang berhamburan kue-kue dan minuman sebagai hidangan untuk para tamu. Di tengah ruang, kosong. Aku menduga, sebagai tempat pertunjukan atau dansa. Ah, tidak. Jangan dansa. Di seberang, di tempat yang berlawanan dengan pintu masuk tempatku berdiri saat ini, ada pintu lebar yang terbuka menuju beranda. Di beranda ada meja melingkar besar yang digunakan untuk meletakkan _birthday cake_ yang bertingkat-tingkat. Kami menuruni tangga yang hanya ada lima anak tangga untuk bergabung bersama para tamu.

"Ayah, belum mulai ya?" tanyaku.

"Lima belas menit lagi," jawab ayah.

"Fugaku!" teriak Hiashi. Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Hiashi.

"Tak ada alasan untuk membawa kabar buruk ke sini," kata ayah. Mereka tertawa. Mama berbincang dengan mamanya Hinata.

"Sasuke, apa kabarmu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Kabarku tak pernah baik, kurasa," kataku. Dia tertawa.

"Sasuke, lihatlah Hinata," kata Hiashi. Ia memanggil Hinata untuk bergabung bersama kami.

"Cantik sekali," puji mama. Hinata menggunakan anting mutiara. Rambut diikat ke atas, menyisakan rambut di sisi kanan dan kiri, dengan hiasan bunga putih. Gaun berwarna ungu muda yang memperlihatkan bahunya. Berlapis-lapis. Sebatas lutut. Dengan sepatu hak. Gelang ungu di tangan kirinya. Lipstik berwarna merah. Dan pemerah pipi.

"Cantik kan, Sasuke?" tanya ayah menyikut perutku, memergoki aku bengong. Dalam hati aku bergumam, bahkan lebih cantik mama. Terlalu banyak riasan. Jadi aneh. Tapi pendapat tiap orang kan beda-beda. Tapi mama bilang cantik. Apa mataku rusak, ya?

"Sasuke?" tanya ayah sekali lagi, memastikan jiwaku masih di sini.

"Cantik sekali. Seperti dewiku," kataku gombal. Hahaha. Aku bergidik ngeri pada kalimatku sendiri.

"Kalian ngobrol saja dulu sebelum acara mulai," kata ayah.

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang sambil merangkulku dari belakang. Aku meliriknya.

"Yoo, Hozuki. Kita jumpa lagi," kataku.

"Kaku sekali kau," kata Suigetsu.

"Kita ambil kue ke sana yuk. Ayah, aku mau ke sana sama Suigetsu ya," kataku menarik Sui.

"Tapi..." kata terakhir ayah tak kudengar karena berisik dan aku sudah ada jauh dari jangkauan ayah.

"Aku tak menyangka, perusahaan Hozuki juga diundang. Padahal Hozuki cuma aliansi dengan Uchiha, bukan Hyuuga," kata Sui.

"Aku ngga tau itu," kata Sasuke.

"Hadirin sekalian! Mohon maaf atas penundaan acara karena seseorang yang diharap hadir belum datang," kata ayah. Rupanya jadi _MC_. "Tapi kami akan mempersembahkan lagu dadakan dari seorang pelukis ternama. Dipersembahkan khusus untuk Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang ulang tahun," kata ayah. Membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. "Rainsword!"

Lampu aula mati. Hanya ada lampu sorot yang mengarah padaku. Dengan begonya aku jalan ke kanan, kiri, belakang –memastikan lampunya salah tunjuk. Tapi aku tahu, Rainsword satu-satunya cuma aku.

"Kyaaa~ Dia Rainsword? Cakep banget!" bisik beberapa orang, hampir serupa dengan kalimat itu.

"Majulah, Nak," kata ayah. Dia gila! Aku pelukis. Bukan penyanyi! Ada beberapa orang yang menjerit gila di belakangku. Mendorongku ke atas panggung. Ayah memaksaku menyanyi –gila!

"Maaf, sebelumnya. Saya hanya seorang pelukis, bukan penyanyi," kataku. Aku menggenjrengkan gitar.

"Twinkle twinkle little star..." nyanyiku. Mereka tertawa. Tuh kan! Saat perhatian mereka fokus padaku, ada seseorang yang datang. Tidak, tiga orang. Seorang ayah, ibu, dan anak. Aku tertarik melihat anaknya. Rambut panjang pink. Mata _emerald_. Gaun pink sebatas paha. Dengan sarung tangan sepanjang siku. Sepatu menutupi betis. Membawa tas tangan berwarna hitam. Dewi! Dia menatapku, dari jarak sekian meter. Tersenyum! Tapi kemudian aku sadar –dia pikir aku badut dalam pertunjukan. Namaku dipertaruhkan.

"Nyanyi dong, Sasuke!" teriak Sui. Aku memegang gitar. Tenang sedikit.

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody when the night's so long

'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy

Yeah, when my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home anymore

That's when I, I, I look at you

When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth

You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I know I'm not alone

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me

All I need, every breath that I breathe

Don't ya know, you're beautiful

Yeah, yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home anymore

That's when I, I, I look at you

I look at you

Yeah, yeah, oh, oh

You appear just like a dream to me

Aku mengakhiri lagu When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus ini. Sunyi. Ada apa?

Lalu suara tepuk tangan heboh. Aku menunduk. Memberi hormat. Lalu turun panggung.

"Diva kita malam ini, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sui lebay. Ayah, Hiashi, mama, Hinata mengucapkan selamat. Apaan sih? Bukankah kalian mengorbankanku untuk mengisi acara?

"Hebat sekali," seseorang tepuk tangan. Mendekat.

"Hashirama!" kata ayah. Dia Senju itu ya?

"Lama tak jumpa, Fugaku-san," kata Hashirama. Seseorang muncul dari belakang Hashirama.

"Halo," sapanya tersenyum. Dia memakai jas ala Eropa. Rambut hitam panjang. Ada kerutan di pipinya. Sayang sekali, dia keriput padahal terlihat berwibawa.

"Ita..." kaki ayah diinjak ibu, artinya ayah disuruh diam. Apaan Ita-Ita? Ayah mau bilang _itamashii _(menyedihkan)? Dia memang menyedihkan. Kenapa rasanya tertarik pada orang ini? Padahal aku harus mencari dewiku.

"Kau Sasuke, kan?" tanyanya. Aku menganguk.

"Kenalkan, aku Itachi. Senju Itachi," katanya tersenyum. Menjabat tangan.

"Ya," aku tak tau harus bicara apa.

"Itachi. Jadi kau..." ayah tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau monster abad 21? Ayahku pucat melihatmu," kataku pada Itachi.

"Jika aku monster, aku sudah memakanmu dari tadi," katanya tertawa. Aku tertawa.

"Hiashi, kau menunggu Neji, kan. Kita tunggu di sana," kata ayah menarikku. Diikuti Hiashi, Hinata, dan Sui. Aku sebenarnya pernah dengar hubungan Senju dan Uchiha. Mereka sahabat yang menjadi musuh. Unik. Di pesta ini, ketemu banyak orang. Naruto –aku kaget. Shisui, kakak sepupuku. Pamanku. Bibi. Neji –ternyata dia juga pelukis. Tapi aku tak melihat Aphrodite. Apa dia hanya muncul sesaat untuk menenangkan jiwaku di atas panggung? Ah, senangnya ada dewi sebaik dia. Akhirnya acara ngaret setengah jam. Dan saat ini, acara akan dimulai. Hinata meniup lilin. Dia memotong kue pertama.

"Kue ini akan kuberikan pada orang yang spesial," kata Hinata pelan, namun terdengar jelas olehku. Dia menyodorkan kue itu pada Hiashi. Memotong satu lagi, dan memberi pada mamanya –yang sampai saat ini aku tak tahu namanya. Yang ketiga dipotongnya.

"Ini untuk orang spesial ketiga," kata Hinata. Dia melirikku. Apa? Dia tersenyum padaku. Hah, apa?

"Sasuke," katanya pelan, tapi cukup membuatku jantungan. Serius? Kupikir akan diberikan pada Neji.

"Maju, Sasuke," Sui mendorongku ke depan.

"E...eto. Suigetsu, jalan ke toilet di mana?" aku menyikutnya.

.

"Kau mengecewakan, Sasuke," kata Sui. Dia mengantarku ke toilet.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini?"

"Hah?" aku bingung.

"Kau sebenarnya suka sama Hinata ato ngga?"

"Suka. Kita kan ngga boleh benci ama orang," kataku nyengir.

"Sekarang kalo pertanyaannya, 'kamu suka aku ngga?'" tanya Sui merangkulku.

"Tergantung," aku merinding. "Bahasa inggrisnya _'i like you'_ ato _'i love you'_?" tanyaku.

"Artinya kan sama saja."

"Tapi jawabanku beda," kataku. Dia mendengus kesal, karena kalah.

.

Aku benar-benar ngga bisa bangun pagi ini. Pulangnya malam sekali kemarin. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap di ranjang. Plus bonus omelan dari orang tua. Mereka marah padaku karena tidak menerima kue dari Hinata. Peduli amat.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki kamar. Tapi mataku terlalu berat untuk terbuka. Jadi kuacuhkan. Dia berjalan melewatiku. Membuka jendela.

"Hentikan! Silau!" kataku. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir untuk memunggungi jendela.

"Jangan malas, Sasuke," dia memercik air ke wajahku.

"Ah, sial. Hentikan!" teriakku. Aku menggantung tangan di atas wajahku, melindungi wajahku yang tampan ini. Kemudian aku membuka mata. Terkejut –mendapati seorang yang menggangguku ternyata Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil bergerak duduk, bersandar pada kasur. Mengucek mataku.

Dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Aphrodite menunggumu."

**To Be Continued**

Hahahaha. Kayaknya bakal panjang ya. Ya sudahlah. Ini balasan untuk yang review tanpa log in, ato yang ngga bisa dikirim message dari chapter 1..

**Shaniechan**: saya ga janji bisa SasuHina.. Hahaha..

**Light**: kayaknya ngga bisa tanpa pair.. +halah+…XD

**Namikaze Sakura:** thx udah review. Sudah saya usahakan update kilat…X)

**Kyukyuchan**: silahkan nikmati hidangan..

**Uchiha Gaara**: lihat saja nanti, saya sendiri ngga tau mau pake pair apa..XD Silahkan dinikmati..

**Frozenoqua**: wah, terima kasih.. fic selanjutnya silahkan ditunggu…XD

**Ann:** nanti liat aja, sesuai mood saya, saya sendiri blom mutusin endingnya kayak gimana pairnya..XD

**Hikari Shinju**: itu Sakura muncul lagi, sepintas. Hahaha. Silahkan kira2 sendiri Sakura itu setan numpang lewat ato apa.. Hohoho +plakkk+…

Thanks udah review…. Review lagi ya. Hahaha…


End file.
